My Strongest Weak Point
by Onwa
Summary: Things are no longer obvious for The Boy Who Lived. A strange incident throws him for a loop and makes him doubt his own sexuality. But how can one reason calmly when there is a wedding pending on one hand and a hot blond on the other? LMxHP


Disclaimer: All characters are © to J.K.Rowling. I gain no financial profit from this fic.

**My Strongest Weak Point**

It was a quite December afternoon, not cold enough to chill one to the bone, yet not quite warm either. Harry sat by the window in his room, pressing his forehead to the cold glass. He watched his mates exchange stories and smiles outside, and was only briefly regretful for the isolation. He too had missed the obnoxious redhead; probably more than any other person out there, but through the years he had learned to cherish solitude and accept it with open arms. He knew he could meet Ron later and discuss the past three years over dinner or a good cup of tea. Yes, there will definitely be time to worry about that later.   
Right now, other people were occupying his every thought.

**"What is the matter? Your innocence cannot take the sight of a naked man, or is it the collar that intimidates you?"**

Closing his eyes, Harry allowed his mind to drift back to the one day that changed his life.

---

Harry stared dumbfounded in the direction of his bed, where sat Malfoy. 

Lucius Malfoy.

A very naked Lucius Malfoy 'wearing' only what seemed to be a black silk collar.

Afraid that if given the freedom, his gaze will roam all over the blonde's form and rest in the most inappropriate of places, he kept it locked to the other's stormy eyes. Only when he saw one blonde eyebrow raise upwards did the question sink in.

"Wha—" he croaked, throat suddenly going dry. He gulped to erase at least some of the initial shock and embarrassment, and licked his lips before trying again.

"What are you doing here?" There. It was out, and considering all the preparations the young man had just passed in order to voice that out, the question didn't seem to be worth it. Apparently his unexpected visitor agreed with him since he covered his face with his hands and groaned.

Judging by the faint shade of pink peeking from under the pale hands, Harry realized just how embarrassed his arch enemy must feel. The boy silently cursed himself and his own foolishness, snatched the towel that earlier hang on his shoulder and not too-rapidly approached Lucius. He had all the intentions to drape it over the man's lap and not turn several different shades of red in the process. Obviously, the boy failed miserably when he felt his own body betray him and the temperature in the room rise.

_Thanks Merlin. While you are laughing your old arse off in the land of the dead, I am about to get my virgin one turned into a toadstool._ Growling deep in his throat, Harry prayed for an Avada Kedavra.

The boy's noble act did make Lucius lower his hands and glance at him, but what surprised him was the innocence that was freely displayed all over the boy's features.

One would think that after facing the Dark Lord and staying alive more than was humanly possible, the innocence of the boy should have been sucked out of him. Lucius had no doubt that the young boy spent numerous nights standing on the thin line between life and death, torn between the peace the latter had to offer and the responsibilities placed on his shoulders by the former. It was more than the childish dilemmas teenagers his age face on a daily basis, for his dilemma balanced two things that Harry couldn't give up on – the lives of those around him and his own. 

Snapping out of his musing, Lucius heard the boy mutter something that sounded like 'you could at least cover yourself', but the slight pout gracing those plump lips seemed to interest him more than some incoherent mumble.

_What are you staring at?_ hissed the voice in his head. But Lucius decided to tune it off and act on instinct – the moment he got a closer look of those lips, he grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled.

Now, if only Harry was a cat, or at least possessed the grace of one, he could have easily avoided Lucius' groin and landed safely on the bed beside him. Yet being the clumsy Gryffindor he was, Harry fell forward like an old wooden broom with nothing more than a soft yelp of surprise.

A/N - I wrote this months ago and never thought about posting it since i lost track of the plot. Now that i found it, should i go on?


End file.
